Mr Lodge and Mrs Bartlett
by HelChamp
Summary: This story is a wink to Jason Adams and Alicia Hoge Adams which play Preston and Mrs. Bartlett characters. Nothing seem to link both of them but we never know what life can bring! The fanfic video generic url are in my profile!
1. Episode 1 Families, Act 1

**"Mr. Lodge and Mrs. Bartlett "**

**EPISODE 1 - Families**  
ACT 1

November 1873, Colorado Springs

"Don't forget, tomorrow you must bring me your writing. Now, you can leave the class. See you tomorrow." Teresa said to the students.

While the other kids walked outside the school, the ten year's old James pick-up some paper from his school bag. He stood up and walk toward the teacher desk, while Teresa was erasing the blackboard.

"Here is mine, Mrs. Slicker." James said after dropping off his writing.

Teresa smiled to the child. "Ready before the deadline; like always James. Thank you."

"That's my pleasure Mrs. Slicker. I'll have to go now; I have an appointment before heading back home." James said, while walking toward the exit door.

Outside, the child ran in direction of the town. He glance turned few seconds at the other children playing in the meadow, but brought his mind back to his first goal. No time to play today!

He slower his step in the streets, greeted Grace and Dorothy before stopping in front of the bank. James looked at his reflection in the window - he combs his bang before entering the building. It was quiet and fancy and well decorated - that was what he liked when he was here, remembering some of his father decorative crafting.

"'Afternoon Malvin." said to the clerk.

"Hi James, what bring you to the bank today? It is a working day." the young man asked.

"Is Mr. Lodge is available?" the kid requested.

At the same time, Preston came from the backroom. "I heard my name?"

Mr. Gormley nodded to his employer. "Mr. Bartlett would like to meet you Sir."

"Mr. Barlett?" he asked surprised while glancing the young boy. "Well, take a sit James." the banker said, showing the chair in front of his desk.

James smiled and took a deep breath. As he was sitting, he crosses discretely his fingers. "So, what can I do for you today James?" Preston asked.

"Sir, I would like a loan please." and the kid put a piece of paper on the table.

Preston pick it up, read it silently and rose and eyebrow. James wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not. He continues: "Sir it will be my 'Ma's birthday next week and I would like to purchase her a new coat and boots for the winter to come." James took a deep breath and continues before the banker said something. "Unless you had planned to fire me, I was wondering if you could take the payment directly on my weekly salary Sir, until the refund is completed."

Preston was surprise by the boy, but he liked his self-confident behavior. The amount requested was a piece of cake for Preston and the bank and he knew he could trust James, also cheer his interest for investment.

They could hear the train whistle from outside. Preston raised an eyebrow while looking to his clock - the train was early.

"Well James, come back tomorrow and we will arrange something. Now, if you want to excuse me, I have an appointment."

While he stood up, Preston shakes James hand.

* * *

A well-dressed men step down the train while looking around. Tall, dark hair, top hat, he turned back and helped a pregnant lady stepping out of the train.

"He is not here! I told you Nicolas." sigh the blond woman speaking of her husband.

"Give him a chance Sophia, the train was early." the man answered, while looking around, searching for his brother.

Preston walked quickly toward the train station and noticed his brother already arrived.

"Nicolas!" he greeted while walking near them. "Sophia. I hope the travel was good?" he asked, while glancing to the woman belly.

"Not really, but thank you for your concerned Preston." the lady replied, exasperate.

"Always so delightful" Preston said to his sister-in-law with a faked smile - Nicolas couldn't say that he didn't tried to be nice with Sophia. "Please, let me dispatch your bags to the hotel." he said, while walking toward the train conductor.

"Ah that's dirty." Sophia whines while looking to her boots. "Are you really sure it was a good idea to come here for the baby's birth?" The lady grinned; she didn't like what she was seeing around her and didn't hide her feeling.

"Please my princess, take it easy, for the baby. Please."

* * *

The reverend entered the church and heard the piano music. The music was often wrong and groping, he deducted that it was Isabelle who was playing. Just after he sat down on a wooden bench, Mrs. Bartlett smiled to her five years-old daughter.

"That will be all for today sweetheart. You did well progress." She kissed her daughter forehead. "Now, can you wait for me outside for a few seconds?"

The little black and curly hair girl stood up and nodded to her mother. "Afternoon Reverend." she exclaimed while leaving the church.

"You didn't have to stop the class for me Mrs. Bartlett." the reverend said.

"That is not you, I just realized that the day will end soon and James will wait for me at home." Mrs. Bartlett said while collecting her music sheets.

While walking toward the door, she glanced a last time to the man. "I wanted to thank you again Reverend for allowing us to use the piano. Isabelle really appreciates to learn it and I must admit..." the woman paused few seconds. "I must admit that I missed teaching the piano, I didn't had the chance since Frank passed away." Mrs. Bartlett thought few second to her second child who died during the diphtheria epidemic a year ago - Frank was a music prodigy, but her older son didn't had the musical ear.

"That is nothing Mrs. Bartlett, come as often you need it, this church is more lively with your music."

End of ACT 1  
_ You can see the generic of this "Episode 1" in my profile!_


	2. Episode 1 Families, Act 2

**"Mr. Lodge and Mrs. Bartlett "**

**EPISODE 1 - Families**  
ACT 2

The sun shined on the hotel front step. Preston was sitting beside his brother Nicolas. The men waited for Sophia, which she was having an appointment with Dr. Mike in the resort clinic.

"Everything will be fine Nicolas. Michaela is the finest doctor you will find here."

Nicolas squint his eyes. "You can't understand Preston. Sophia health is fragile, she lost a baby more than once in the past, so please, spare your beautiful speech."

Preston sighed - like always, Nicolas wanted the last word. Why he came here - not for only doubt? "Listen, Michaela Quinn knows her work and contrary to his male colleague, she has also the asset to have herself be pregnant and having a baby. I can guarantee that Sophia is in good hand. I'm sure you'll be in Boston for the New Year with your newborn."

Nicolas stood up-and-down in front the clinic door. At the same time, the door opened and Sophia, who noticed her husband worries, smiled to her husband.

"Everything is fine Nicolas. Dr. Quinn requested to be easy with my activities, well, stay quiet to tell the true." Sophia bit her lips, she wasn't really persuasive, despite she believe it more than anything else.

"Good news!" Preston exclaimed while taped his brother shoulder.

"Oh, Preston!" Sophia said with a far-fetched smile. "Speaking of activities, which will be Thanksgiving soon, you probably envisaged having a diner with family while we are here?"

Preston smile faded-out - he didn't actually planned it to tell the true. "Thanksgiving dinner?" he repeated. "Sure, yes, that is why family are!" he smirk to the couple.

* * *

It was lunch time at Grace Café and everyone was busy.

"And for you Malvin, what will it be?" Margaret Bartlett asked to the young man.

"Malvin?" she repeated his name, but he didn't react.

Margaret looked in the same direction that he spotted few seconds ago.

"Isn't she pretty the new chambermaid at the Chateau Springs?"

"What?" Malvin finally said.

"Miss O'Neill if I remember well, that's right?" the waitress asked while winking to the young man.

Taken by surprise, Malvin wasn't able to articulate anything. He was speechless.

"Don't be shy." Margaret continued. "You should invite her to show her around, why not for the Thanksgiving?"

"Me? No, no. I don't think that I could... she is so... I-I..." he replied. "Meatloaf for the lunch please."

"Alright, I'll come back with you plate, but between you and me Malvin, you should take a chance."

Margaret left Mr. Gormley and walked toward Grace and put the last orders list on the counter before returning cleaning some tables.

"Grace!" Preston voice asked while entering the Café. "Grace, the person I wanted to talk to."

Grace glanced to the banker, while continued to prepare the food. "I'm sorry, but I'm busy, like you can see."

"Yes, I know. But I need a favor." Preston said.

"Preston, be quick please. Customers will wait after me. That will not be good for my business, but you should already know how a business function." she grinned.

"So, Thanksgiving, next week-end. For dinner at my house, I need your cooking skill."

"What? That is in three days, sorry, but I'm already scheduled Preston."

Preston tried to hide that he was unhappy - he knew that everybody had already planned the day and he really needed someone or this Thanksgiving day will spread across the years to come in the Lodge family - Sophia will certainly take pleasure to take care of that!

"I understood, but your price will be mine, I really need your service. So, Grace?"

The black woman looked at Margaret - she knew that the woman wouldn't reject few additional incomes.

"I can't help you, really. But you could ask Mrs. Bartlett, I vouch for her."

"Mrs. Bartlett?" Preston asked, while Grace returns to her work.

* * *

"I count on you to put your sister in bed not to late James."

Margaret said while finishing washing the plates in the kitchen.

"Yes 'Ma." promise the boy.

"For supper, you'll remember what I said this morning?"

"Yes 'Ma." the boy repeated. "Don't worry. Ok?"

Margaret smiled to her son - she knew she can trust him. "And you," she pointed at Isabelle. "You don't make trouble to your brother. Can I count on both of you?"

The children nodded with their most wonderful smiles. Margaret put her coat and made a last wave before she left the small house. Outside, the sun beamed in her eyes. The Lodge house was half way between here and the hotel, so she calculated around twelve minutes of walk. Quickly, she stepped on the road - she didn't wanted make wait Mr. Lodge.

While walking, she was thinking of her lost of last Thanksgiving. Her mind had a thought for the little Frank, now dead. The house was empty without him- sure James and Isabelle was there, but Frank was the storm kid in the family, opposite of James which was so mature and responsible.

* * *

Margaret was in front her impressive wooden door. She often noticed the beautiful house from the road, but she never came to close. She knocked and waited, while looking across the windows.

"Mrs. Bartlett, enter please." Preston said.

Lost in her thought, she stepped, didn't heard open the door.

"Mr. Lodge." she greeted.

"The kitchen is here." he pointed the door. "You have everything form the list available. Just make a last check, for be sure nothing is missing before is too late. For the wine, don't open the bottle before the dinner. Nicolas will probably bring one for the occasion."

Margaret listened with an ear what was Preston saying - she was just bewitched by what she was seeing inside the house. How could a house like that be for a single person? They lived five people in a house who are equal to two rooms here.

"Mrs. Bartlett?" Preston asked. "Are you with us?"

"Yes! Everything will be fine Mr. Lodge." she replied, trying to focus on her task.

"I hope, I really count on this dinner, it must be perfect."

* * *

It was the dessert at the table. The conversation turned many time on the market stock and other business matters, but for the dessert, the conversation change on the baby to come.

"For a boy, James Alexander." Nicolas said proudly.

"And if a daughter?" Preston asked.

"I love Cecily or Eleanor." Sophia answered before her husband.

Nicolas face turned white. "Eleanor is not a good idea."

"Why not? A daughter called Eleanor and Edward could be the godfather, would have a good logical!" Preston said, proud of his idea. He also knew that Nicolas would not appreciate it - their sister was only 8 years-old she died and she made proof of more courage than her older boys.

"Let the ghost with the past Preston." Nicolas blood froze. The gentlemen try to hide his guilty feeling about the tragically event. "If we had a daughter, it would be Victoria, like her grandmother..."

"Nicolas." Sophia said with some panic in her voice. "I..." she paused and stood up. She grinned of pain and put her hand on her belly. "The baby..."

"But that is too soon!" Nicolas replied before looking at Preston, not knowing what to do.

"Why are you looking at me that way? I never had a baby before!" Preston said to his brother.

"Please, stop talking and do something Nicolas!" Sophia exclaimed, while squeezing the tablecloth, she broke of water.

"Mrs. Bartlett?" Preston called.

Margaret hurried to the dining room when she heard the anxiety in the man voice. "Something wrong Mr. Lodge?"

"We need your experience in birth labor." Preston answered while put his hands on her shoulder for shown her to move toward Sophia.

"Birth labor?" Margaret examined the woman for few seconds.

"Nicolas will bring her to the bedroom and I will bring back the doctor.

You-" he pat Margaret shoulder, "take care of her until I'm back. I'm not sure if Nicolas would be able to assure in the situation."

* * *

The half-moon was in the night sky, Preston buggy arrived finally at the Sully's homestead. He quickly ran to the door and knocked quickly. "Michaela?

Michaela?" he yelled, while knocking again.

"Preston?" Dr. Mike asked while open the door.

"Sorry for interrupting your dinner, but Sophia is in labor."

"Sully, my bag!" she asked, Mike said with some worried in her voice - it was too soon. I'll take my horse, it will be faster.

* * *

It was now around 3 o'clock, and only a candle burned in the living room. Nicolas didn't say any words since Sophia were in the bedroom, Preston could see how anxious his brother was for the first time in all this years.

Another hour later, they finally heard some steps on the stairs. Both men stood up to see who came down, Nicolas hold his breath. Dr. Mike had in her arms a little baby wrapped in a cloth. "Mr. Lodge. Let me present you your daughter."

Suddenly, all the worries escaped Nicolas.

"You want to take her?" Mike said while give the baby to the father.

"Sophia take a rest, she did a pretty job."

"Look Preston." Nicolas said hypnotized by the baby glance.

But Preston didn't had the time to reply, from the first floor, Margaret interrupted them.

"Dr. Mike! You should come!" she yelled anxious.

End of ACT 2


	3. Episode 1 Families, Act 3

"Mr. Lodge and Mrs. Bartlett"

EPISODE 1 - Families

ACT 3

Margaret softly sang a lullaby in the living room. Preston stood up near the fireplace, lost in his own thoughts. The sound of the main door brought him out of his mind and he walked toward Michaela, who had just entered the house.

"How he is?" she asked to the banker.

Preston shrugged his shoulders. "He stayed upstairs in the bedroom since..." he replied about Nicolas. 'You should bring this to Mrs. Bartlett." he said while pointing to the milk bottles.

Mike nodded and smiled to Margaret. "She must be hungry, here is something to help you."

"Thank you Dr. Quinn. I'm sure she will appreciate it." the woman answered before she started to feed the baby.

"What will Nicolas do now?" Mike asked while turning toward Preston.

"I don't know. He is still in shock." Preston felt sad - sure he wasn't very close to Nicolas, but he wouldn't wish something like that happened to him.

"You will need some help with Victoria?" Mike asked well-knowing that none of the two men was accustomed to caring for a baby.

The banker nodded. "I must admit that my experience with babies is very limited." He looked at Margaret. "I was wondering if Mrs. Bartlett could stay at home until we found a solution. Not that I doubt all of your skill Michaela, but you shouldn't neglect your patients at the clinic."

"I don't see any problem Mr. Lodge, if Margaret is in agreement?"

"Well, my daughter is at home and James will have to go to school today, he must be already worried about my long absence, I should..."

Preston put up his hand to interrupt the woman. "You could bring Isabelle here, the house is large enough for another person."

* * *

Preston drove the carriage to the Bartlett house at the first sign of the sun in the sky. The house was small, no more than two pieces Preston thought while looking to the building.

Preston got down from the carriage and helped Margaret. "While Victoria is sleeping, you could arrange the rooms upstairs, so James could stay at home until you will work with Victoria."

"Thank you Mr. Lodge, I do appreciate that thought but I prefer that they not have their own rooms. The bed would be enough large for them to share the same room."

Preston nodded. "If you want." he replied regardless of his opinion.

Margaret walked toward the door and knocked before opening the door.

"Ma?" James said with a half-sleeping voice.

Preston entered and caught himself on a luge hook over the door.

"Oh, beware Mr. Lodge." Margaret said while turning back and moved the luge. "Sorry. This is so precious to James and he wouldn't have forgotten if something had happened to this luge. It was the last gift that his father made for him."

"Mr. Lodge?" asked James while down the ladder from his bed.

"Mr. Lodge will need the cradle. Can you show to him where to pick-up it, I will awake your sister." Margaret said while walking to the opposite of the room from her bed. "I will have to work at the Lodge house today, after school. It would be nice if you can come take some clothes and join us there. I will explain everything to you this afternoon. Oh, and go to Grace Café for lunch please."

After Isabelle was sitting on the bed, Margaret give her a dress to wear and closed the curtain which served as a wall to separate the small bedroom from the kitchen.

The woman opened an old box and picked up a few baby clothes owned by Isabelle a few years ago. It wasn't chic, but the baby would have something until the Lodge could bring new clothes. She put the baby things in a bag than inside the cradle that Preston held in his hands.

"That is an awesome piece." Preston said while examining the cradle, surprised to see as such "Thank you. George made it when I was pregnant for Frank and we keep it for our other children." she was proud of it, her late husband was very talented with the wood crafting.

Isabelle walked toward her mother and Margaret kissed James on his forehead. "Have a nice day. Be quiet at school."

* * *

It was near the lunch time when Preston arried in town. His first step was to send a telegram to Boston.

"What can I do for you today?" Horace asked with his usual smile.

"This." Preston put his message on the counter with money. "Send it to Boston immediately."

"Sure." Horace replied while picking up the note to read. His expression faded out in the middle of the message. He took the money and was giving the change to Preston when he noticed that the banker had already left the post office.

Preston crossed the street toward the general store. Inside, he gave another paper to Loren. It was a list that Michaela wrote in the morning when she was waiting for him and Margaret.

"Loren, could you prepare this for me? I'll come back for the box in one hour." he put again some money on the counter while turning back and leaving the store.

Loren read the list, surprised to see so many baby accessories while thinking that Mrs. Lodge seem to have given birth maybe.

Outside, Preston walked toward the Café and looked at the pies.

"You want a piece of pie maybe?" Grace asked.

"No, not a piece." he replied. "I want the pie." he said, while thinking that it wouldn't be wasted with the children at home.

Grace nodded and put a pie in a box, while Preston ordered enough for a lunch for him and his guests. He wasn't sure what the little Isabelle would like to eat, so he took a dozen of oat cookies, which could also be good for James he thought.

Before he left the Café, he also asked for a supper delivery in the evening.

For the next half-hour, he stayed at the bank alone. He selected a few files to bring home to work on in the evening and left for the general store.

"Say congratulation to the new parents." Loren smiled while bringing the box to Preston. He had add a little pink ribbon around it - he made a good profit with this sell.

"That isn't the moment Loren." Preston said, while picking up the box and turning back to his carriage while Horace entered the general store and gave a telegram to Preston.

"I just wanted to be sypathetic." moaned Loren behind his counter.

"Mrs. Lodge died while giving birth to the baby." explained Horace.

* * *

Preston got back to his house with the groceries and the baby items purchased at Loren's store. He also received from his parents condolences to Nicolas and a notice about them sending Mrs. Appletown to help take care of the baby when Nicolas will want to get back to Boston.

Preston entered his house and heard some noise coming from the kitchen.

Margaret was baking some bread while teaching Isabelle her cooking secrets.

He didn't want to interrupt them and walked to the living room where baby Victoria was sleeping quietly like a little angel. The banker sighed, doesn't understood how a such tragedy could happen to so little a person. His thoughts gone to his brother and he looked to the stairs. He walked to the first floor and didn't find Nicolas in any of the rooms.

Worried, Preston walked outside to the backyard and finally found his brother sitting behind a tree with a wine bottle half empty in his hand.

"Nicolas, you shouldn't be there." he said while looking the bottle.

"And where should I be?" he shouted with an angry voice.

"Maybe with your daughter, without this bottle for sure."

"And who are you to give me this kind of advice?" Nicolas said, while taking another drink in the bottle.

"Your brother."

Nicolas try to stand up to say his mind to Preston, but fell on his side. Preston helped him to stand up but Nicolas pushed him.

"I don't need your help, or your advice. You can't imagine anything of what I live." Nicolas tried again, with difficult to stand up to walk inside.

* * *

Thursday arrived and Nicolas stayed in his bedroom since Monday, not wanting to take or see his daughter.

This afternoon, before he got back to the Lodge house, James went to the general store immediately after his school. Loren gave him a large package which James waited for a few days now. He thanked Loren and hurried to get back to see his mother with his new box.

Arriving, he entered quickly and brought the package to the living room.

"Ma?" he asked while glancing around.

Margaret came down the stairs quietly. "Shhh... the baby is sleeping."

"Happy birthday Ma!" he whispered while showing the box.

Margaret was surprised, she didn't expected this and with the busy week she had, totally forgotten her own birthday.

"That is for you Ma." James said, impatient for her to open the box.

"For me? But you didn't have to do this."

"Oh, I insist Ma, please."

Margaret opened the box and was totally amazed by what she found inside.

"But James... it's too much money."

She examined the winter coat and the matching boots. "How could you be able to purchase this?"

"Oh Ma, you know I work hard at the bank. And you deserve it, your own is shabby since the time you bought it."

She wanted to smile to her son, but she was suddenly worried. Sure James was working really hard, but the value of these new clothes was over what she could purchase herself.

"James..."

"You don't like them?"

"No, that is not that. They are wonderful, too wonderful. I wonder where you could get enough money for that."

"Don't worry with that Ma, please." he said to calm her.

"James, are you sure you didn't make something..." she paused for try to use the right word to not offensd her son.

"Ma! I didn't steal the money if that is what you want to ask to me!"

"I didn't say that, but put yourself in my place. Where did you get all the money for that?"

"Ma, please. That is a gift, nothing more."

Margaret noticed that her son was trying to avoid the real reason.

"James, I know this face and I know you are trying to avoid telling me how you got this money. I'm worried, I thought that you could always confide in me."

James grinned, while thinking about his mom attitude. "I... the bank, well Mr. Lodge, borrowed me the money so I can purchase you this birthday gift. Nothing illegal Ma. I pay back the bank with a part of my weekly salary."

"You have a loan at the bank?" exclaimed Margaret.

James didn't want to use the word loan, but she said it. For an answer, he nodded to his mother.

"But you are a kid! Let me talk to Mr. Lodge when he gets back."

"Someone called me?" Preston said while entering his home.

"Please, Ma..." begged James.

"Something wrong?" the man asked after noticing the tension between James and his mother.

"Wrong?" Margaret shouted to Preston face. "What was the idea to give such loan to a kid?"

Preston was surprised by this attack. "If you are talking of James, yes. He is a good worker and had a good motivation for this loan. I trust him and know that..."

"But he needs to stay a kid. You don't need his money to get richer! He works so hard to have his own money, that is unfair to lose it in interest for your only fortune!"

"James is a bright boy. It is a good way to prepare him for the adult life, the sense of responsibilities. There is nothing bad in that Mrs. Bartlett. My father always told us that..."

"I don't care about what your father said Mr. Lodge!" Margaret interrupted him. "You are not his father and you will not teach me how to raise my son!"

She glanced tenderly to James. "That was very kind what you did sweetheart, but you don't have to get involved with this kind of debt at your age. You should profit from your childhood, not own debt."

Margaret turned back to Preston again. "I will refund the loan. Take it from my current pay here and if needed, we will arrange for other payments."

They could hear baby Victoria crying.

"If you want to excuse me, someone needs me." and Margaret walked upstairs and left Preston and James alone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lodge. I didn't want that to end like that." the boy sighed sadly. "She is probably tired with all this work, please, don't be angry at her."

Preston didn't have time to answer when Margaret came down the stairs With Victoria in her arms. She walked toward Nicolas' bedroom.

"But what are you doing?" Preston asked.

"I should be time for Victoria to meet her father after all these days.

That isn't good for her to stay away, nor for him." the woman said while entering the bedroom.

Preston sighed - the situation wasn't under his control.

* * *

Friday morning, Mrs. Appletown arrived at the train station. She looked the same as Preston had in is childhood memories - only with some more white hair.

"Welcome to Colorado Springs Mrs. Appletown."

"Thank you Preston. Let me see you." she said while she put her little glasses on her nose. "That is fascinating how you grew up, perfect gentleman like your father. So where is the baby?"

"Let me bring you to my house and meet Victoria."

"With pleasure Preston. The last time a baby girl was in the family was so long ago, what an unexpected and wonderful surprise!"

* * *

"Here is the list I made for Victoria. And this bag, for the travel."

Margaret said while giving it to Mrs. Appletown.

Margaret was a little sad to see Victoria leave for Boston - in a week she was attached to this sweat angel. But to see her in her father arms was probably the best for the little girl.

"If you need anything else, don't forget to ask it." Preston said to his brother and Mrs. Appletown.

"That would be fine Preston. I could arrange myself for the travel." the old woman said while picking up her bag.

"Nicolas." Preston nodded while holding out his hand toward him.

But his brother didn't reply to him and simply helped Mrs. Appletown to enter the carriage and followed her with Victoria.

"Give it some time." Margaret said to Preston while she put her hand on his shoulder.

Preston watched as his brother left, feeling more distant from him than anytime before.

Margaret walked inside. "I will begin our packing." she said while moving to their bedroom. Isabelle helped her mother to pack the clothes and they walked to the main door.

"I think we are ready to get back home Mr. Lodge." Margaret said.

Preston, sat down on the front steps glanced at them while surprising himself to think about how the house would be empty again with the leaving of Nicolas, Victoria and the Bartletts.

"Let me help you. You don't have to walk." he said while picking up Margarets bag and looking at Isabelle.

* * *

The carriage arrived near the Bartlett home when Margaret noticed an black horse attached to one of the fences. She didn't expected any visitor and wondered who it could be.

She didn't wait for Prestons help down from the carriage and hurried to her house.

"James? She asked while opening the door. She froze in a few seconds when she noticed the man sitting at the table with James.

Isabelle arrived behind her mother and said perplexed "Pa?" while walking toward the man.

Margaret immediately put her arms around her daughter. "That is your Uncle Stanley sweetheart." Margaret said, unsure about if she should be happy to saw him here after all these years. She wasn't angry at Isabelle, she never met him and never knew that George had a twin brother.

"Maggie?" Stanley said while standing up and coming to hug his sister-in-law.

"Look Ma!" James said while showing some gifts on the table that his Uncle brought to them.

Margaret faked a smile, wondered from where all of this came.

"Where should I put the cradle?" Preston asked while entered inside.

"Oh!" exclaimed Stanley, not expecting Prestons presence. "Let me help you Sir." he said while picking up the cradle from Prestons hands. "That isn't the one that George made for Frank?" He said, happy to be here.

"Well," Preston started uneasily. "If you do not need me more, I will leave you to your family."

Margaret nodded. "Thank you Mr. Lodge."

"No, that's me who thanks you. You were very helpful this week." He tapped his hat, closed the door and left.

"I know that you didn't expected my arrival Maggie, so why don't I not take you all for a supper at the Café? I'll pay the note!"

Margaret tries to smile at Stanley to not ruin the kids happiness.

END of Act 3.


	4. Episode 1 Families, Act 4

1"You are sure you want nothing more?" Stanley asked Margaret while noticing that she didn't eat all her supper.

The woman was tired from her week - she knew how it was with a newborn baby and especially for the short nights, but she just didn't expect that Victoria would drain all her energy. Coming to Grace Café wasn't in her plan and she really wanted to go back and get some sleep.

"No, thank you, that was enough." she replied while glancing at the kids finishing their apples pie.

"Continue your story with the outlaws that you stopped Uncle Stanley!" exclaimed James.

"I think I will tell you the end tomorrow, your mother seems to have an headache and I don't want to bother her with all this."

James sighed sadly, he really liked the stories that his uncle told since his arrival and wanted to know more about him. Stanley noticed the dejection on his nephew face and pick up few pennies from his pocket.

"Here, take this and take your sister to the general store and get your favorite candies."

Isabelle and James eyes shined - candies!

"Come Isabelle, we will go see Mr. Bray at the store! Thank you Uncle Stanley!" he said while taking his sister by her hand and walking toward the general store.

Margaret watched her kids walking in the street, not sure about how to think of all this.

"I don't know why you are back here Stanley, but please, leave the kids out of it."

"A man can't come see my family? Maggie..."

"You didn't come for your brother's funeral, nor for Frank's funeral and you come back after all this time, with gifts for the kids. How are we supposed to understand this? I despise the fact that George always defended you, but you've always been unreliable.

"I didn't get notice until months later about George's death, I was on and expedition with miners. Not my fault if the mail service in Alaska isn't better than here."

Margaret thoughts rested on Stanley who always seemed to have a good excuse, but maybe he could have the benefit of the doubt, this time.

"And where is all this money is from?" she asked.

"What do you think I did for the last year? I worked hard to collect enough to be able to start my own family. I got older and realized that I missed so many occasions in my life..." while saying this, he took Margaret's hand in his own.

A part of Margaret wanted to believe his words, but inside of her it was the opposite. She removed her hand quickly, troubled by his presence. She avoided his glance – he was too much of a look a like to the man she fell in love with 10 years ago

James and Isabelle walked back to the table with a few candies in a bag. "Look at this; we will have candles for few days! Uncle Stanley, how will you stay in Colorado Springs?"

Stanley looked back to Margaret before he answered. "Well, it would depend, don't know if I could stay-"

He was interrupted by James. "I can loan you my bed if you want! Stay as long as you want!" he exclaimed happily.

"And what will your mother say about that?" Stanley said while smiling to the young boy.

"Ma! Can he? Please!"

Margaret wished she had some time to think about the question but James was so impatient and excited to know more about his uncle, she finally nodded to them.

* * *

Margaret kissed her children in the bed.

"Have nice dreams." she whispered to them before closing the curtain and returning to the table. She sat down and under the candle light, she started to write on a paper.

Stanley approached behind her and looked at the paper. "Music sheet?"

Margaret nodded. "When the roof broke last winter I lost a lot of the music sheet collection given to me by my grandma and I try to write some of them, mostly partially, for Isabelle so she can be able to learn it too."

"It would not be easier to purchase them again?" he asked while he sat down beside Margaret.

"Maybe, but it would be expensive. And before I can do that, I will have to complete some repairs on the house, especially with the cold growing each day this time of the year." she looked at the roof and grinned.

"Well, I could maybe take a look during the week?" he smiled with his most charming smile.

"You? But I can't pay for it now Stanley."

"Oh I don't ask to be paid, I just want to help my family. That is something I can do. I wouldn't be the son of a carpenter if I couldn't be able to make some repairs on this house!"

Stanley smiled while glancing around a few seconds. "You know, if I knew before what the situation was..." he searched for the right words but Margaret interrupted him.

"You don't have to apologize Stanley; you don't have any obligation towards us."

"And you don't have to take everything on your shoulders... Maggie." Stanley caressed Margaret's cheek with his hand.

Confused, Margaret moved back. "Well, it is time for me to go to the bed, a long day tomorrow." she said while putting her sheets into a drawer. "Don't forget the candle when you go to the bed too." she said while walked towards her children.

* * *

The next afternoon, Stanley was already working on some repairs on the roof of the house.

"I didn't see you at the Café for the lunch." Margaret said while walking toward her house, with Isabelle in her right arm and a basket in her left hand. "I brought you this, just in case."

"Oh, thank you Maggie." Stanley climbed down the ladder. "You didn't have to do this. Sometimes when I start to work, I just forget the time around me. He smiled to the woman and pointed toward the basket. "And what it is?"

"Nothing too fancy, just some sandwiches and lemonade. To tell the true, I didn't know what you would like to have."

"That would be good. Perfect after these hours of work."

They entered the house and Margaret prepared the table for Stanley and she also filled a glass of lemonade for Isabelle.

While took a sandwich, Stanley glanced toward Margaret. "I will have to go into town to purchase a few items to be able to complete the work on the house."

"You know, a day or more wouldn't change a lot." the woman said, with worry in her voice.

"The weather gets worse each day and snow will show its face soon, we shouldn't miss a chance."

Margaret sighed - she wasn't able to settle her account at the general store for a few weeks now. "Yes, but-"

"If you are worried about the money, that isn't a problem. I will purchase with my own money."

"That isn't the question Stanley, but I'm not in the habit of accepting charity."

Stanley drank his glass and stood-up. "Take it as a Christmas gift if you don't want to accept my money."

"I like Christmas gifts." exclaimed Isabelle while she left the table and brought her glass to the counter.

Amused, Stanley looked at the little girl who finally went and sat down to play with her doll before turned again toward Margaret.

"Georges had a lot of chance, but you already know it."

* * *

Stanley entered the general store and selected the items needed for his work before bringing them to the counter. Loren grinned when he noticed the new customer - he was sure to have seen this person before, but wasn't able to remember where. The old man finally smiled when he saw the big order that Stanley made. "You must have lot of work to do... Mister?"

"Bartlett, Stanley Bartlett. And yes, I'm working on some repairs on Maggie's house."

While paying for his purchase, he asked a last question to Loren. "I noticed the school was ended, but I do not see James walking to home. Do you know where he could be?"

"You should look at the bank, he works there after school sometimes."

Stanley followed his advice and left the store and walked at the bank. He examined quickly the building which was distinguishable from the other buildings. After entering the bank, he removed his hat and the clerk behind his counter greeted him.

"Good afternoon Sir. What can we do for you?" Malvin asked.

"I'm searching for my nephew, James." Stanley answered.

Malvin didn't have time to reply that James was in the backroom.

"Uncle Stanley!" James exclaimed, while walking quickly toward him. "I finished my work for today. I was getting ready to go back home."

"So, perfect, you can ride with me."

The young boy smiled and turned back the clerk.

"Malvin, I present to you my uncle Stanley. He traveled a lot and he has come to visit us for the holidays!"

James was really enthusiastic and Malvin didn't remember when the last time was that the young boy was so happy, been a long time now.

"Mr. Lodge is in Denver, I wish present you to him next time!" James said to his uncle while taken his coat.

* * *

Three days passed and Stanley continued to work on the house, while Margaret worked at the Café to help Grace, who was near the end of her pregnancy.

"And this?" asked Isabelle to Robert E, while pointing at a tool.

The little girl was sitting, watching Robert E working since lunch time and, like always, was asking thousands of question about everything she noticed on the place or in the street. Since Mrs. Bartlett helped a lot for Grace at the Café, Robert E didn't mind keeping an eye on the child for a while - after all, it was for the good health of Grace that Margaret could work with his wife.

"A little curious?" the voice of Sully asked to Robert E.

The blacksmith turned and greeted his friend, surprised to see him sooner back in town. Robert E glanced to the little girl for a few seconds.

"Well, it is a good practice for later. And you?" Robert said while pointing at the red rose brought by Sully.

"When I've been notified about the good new, I got back as soon as possible."

"Congratulations, Katie should be exited too about having a little brother or sister?"

"But when the baby come in the belly?" asked Isabelle the men. "Grace's baby will left her belly, but how the baby will arrive in Dr. Mike belly? Why not simply come into our arms?" she continued to say, more serious than anything else.

"There are some questions that Uncle Robert E is not very good at answering sweetheart, but your mother could probably help you on this."

Sully couldn't hide a laugh and Robert E picked up the little one in his arms to put them on the ground.

"It would be time to get you back to your mother Miss." and Robert E walked toward the Café with Isabelle and Sully.

* * *

Margaret walked to her home, with Isabelle running on each side of the sand road to collect small flowers. Arriving near the house, she noticed that James and Stanley were outside, playing together.

Arriving at the side of the house, she noticed that they weren't playing, but fighting.

"Hold up your arm like that to avoid the punch." said Stanley, while teaching some fighting lesson to James.

Margaret wasn't sure that was a good idea, there were other ways to solve things and she did not like the violence.

"I'm back with supper!" she said, interrupting them. "I brought some meatloaf from the Café with some oat cookies.

James runs toward his mother. "Look what I can do now!" he said while showing a boxing move.

"Beware of your sister James." she said while looking at Stanley. "Go inside with Isabelle and prepare the table please." she said while give him the basket.

She waited until the kids were inside to talk to Stanley.

"Why do you teach him that?"

"There is nothing bad Maggie. Only few things so he can defend himself, just in case. You never know when you could need it." Stanley answered, trying to calm his sister-in-law.

"Maybe, but I would prefer you talk to me about this before, there is no reason that he has to fight and I don't want to encourage this attitude."

Stanley sighed - he really enjoyed the last hour passed with James - feeling like he can do something important for the little boy.

"I'm maybe not the best uncle that someone can have, but James seems to have enjoyed this time we passed together and I think that is the more important. If he wants to stop, I would not teach him more of course Maggie."

"Let's go inside, the kids are waiting for us."

* * *

Due of the soft weather of the last days, it was raining for five days now. Stanley decided to travel to Denver for few days, some shopping and things to do, hoping the weather would be better upon his return to Colorado Springs.

Margaret went to the mercantile with Isabelle for make some shopping.

"So, the repair advances?" asked Loren, remembered how much stuff that Stanley purchased since his arrival in town.

"Yes, it should be alright before Christmas."

"How wonderful you have a chance to have this Stanley to help you Mrs. Bartlett." the old man replied.

"How much do I owe you?" Margaret said while put her items on the counter.

"It would be 1 dollars and fifteen cents."

"OH? Really? Well, I think we could wait for the next time for this and-"

Loren interrupted Margaret. "Why not put the difference on your account?"

"My account? But I haven't paid you back for a while Mr. Bray."

"That is not what it shows. Your account was cleared Tuesday Mrs. Bartlett."

"It must be an error, I didn't."

"Mr. Bartlett cleared it the last time he came to purchase tools."

Margaret tried to smile back at Loren, but didn't like what Stanley did.

* * *

Two days later, Margaret left the Café later after end the day alone.

"It's beginning to snow Mrs. Bartlett. Maybe I can take you back to home?" Malvin asked while stopping his carriage beside her and Isabelle.

"Well, thank you. It is late and Isabelle is tired."

After driving to the house, Margaret thanked Malvin and noticed Stanley's horse at the side of her house. She didn't remember seeing him in town today, but it seems that he was already back from Denver.

While entering the home, she was totally surprised.

"But what happened here?" she said, while looking at the Christmas tree, decorated near the window.

"Ma!" exclaimed James. "Since there is not many trees around here, Stanley brought me with him to cut one, so we can decorate it for Christmas!"

Isabelle walked toward the tree and noticed some wrapped boxes under the tree. She picked up one in her hand, a huge smile on her face.

"That is not before Christmas beauty." Stanley said while replacing the gift under the tree.

"A Christmas tree?" finally said Margaret, again under the surprise shock.

"I hope that is alright with you Maggie? While walking in the Denver streets, I thought it could be nice to bring some magic of Christmas home for the children!"

"Which one is for me?" asked Isabelle to her brother.

"This one is wrote James, there is Isabelle, for you! This one for ma, this one you again... Hey, there is something missing there!" exclaimed James.

"What?" asked Stanley while knelt down to the height of the children.

While they were talking, Margaret examined the scene - her heart was torn in front of them. For few second, she could saw Georges in his children, ready to enjoy and to celebrate Christmas again. But it wasn't George, it would never been again.

"I will pick up some wood for the night." she said while walking outside, but in truth, she just wanted to avoid the moment with her broken hearted feelings.

* * *

Three days later, Stanley had finished the repairs on the house and worked on collecting more wood for the winter. In town, Margaret thanked Dr. Mike before leaving the clinic - her hand got infected with a cut during her work at the Café and Michaela healed her as well.

At the same time she closed the door behind her, she heard some noise coming from the saloon. She recognized Stanley's voice, which seemed in dispute with a customer. She didn't understand everything, but it seems that the other guys accused Stanley of treachery at the poker table and both men were now fighting in front the saloon.

Soon, the sheriff came to stop the fight and brought the men at his office.

* * *

Stanley arrived at the Bartlett house just before supper time - by chance, with the help of a witness, he was released for self-defense against the other man.

Margaret choked when she noticed him entered - she didn't expect to see him after that.

"Stanley?"

"Yes?"

She wasn't sure what to say - to see him fight with some rage in his expression just scared her.

"You can help me with the table?" she finally said.

"Sure." he said and he took the plates on the counter. "Only three?" he asked.

"Three? Oh yes, I'm not hungry this evening, so I didn't expect to eat supper."

She smiled nervously while pouring the glasses with some fresh water.

"You still keep it?" Stanley said while noticed two engagement rings droop from her chain necklace.

"The rings?" she answered while put her hand around it. "Yes, I wasn't able to let them go at this time. Too many memories."

"Memories are a good thing, but you could certainly have a good amount for them, which would have kept you out of all the trouble you had these last years."

"The kids never want for anything as I know. If the situation required it, I would think about it, certainly, but at this time we successfully got on without needing this money." Margaret said, trying to avoid being upset.

"Sure, for the kids, but you neglect yourself. A woman needs to take care of her too. You deserve it Maggie."

"And I'm a mother too, and being a mother is the most important thing for me than anything else."

"Yes of course, but think of the income it could give you? If you place this money as an investment, you could gain more that you can imagine."

"And what kind of placement you are talking? Gambling?" She shouted, irritated by his insistence. She stopped yet, realizing what she said - it was not too late to try to avoid the subject. "Gambling, drinking and fighting? If that is the kind of investment that you are searching you should go elsewhere."

"Calm down Maggie. You didn't mind where the money came from before today and now you are upset? That is a way to thank me?" he said, angry at her change of mood.

"That is not what I want to teach to my children Stanley. It wasn't what Georges wanted for the kids either. It would be better if you left my house." she replied, her hands tremulous.

"Left? You ask me to leave after all I did these last days for you and the kids?" He shouted while walking around the table and knocking the wall with his punch. "George was the good boy, no default of course and you see where he is now? Six feet under, so stop talking about him."

"Please Stanley, I ask you to leave the house. Please." Her body shaking in front of this man, who was now a stranger to her.

Stanley took his coat and before he open the door, picked up the wooden luge hanging up on the wall and threw it at the wall near Margaret. "That is what I think of him. No worry, you will not see me here again." than he went outside.

The kids arrived from playing with snowballs and James greeted his uncle. But Stanley was up on his horse and didn't pay attention to the kids.

James entered the house, following by his sister. "Ma?" he asked, while he saw she was terrified beside of the broken luge. Isabelle started to cry and run into her mother arms for search some comfort.

End of Chapter 4.


End file.
